Canterella
by Thatcrazyaoifan
Summary: At the coronation ball for her highness queen Rin, they meet and a trap is set. the dance of two hearts begins. this is my own interpretation of this song and the song I mixed with it. lyrics are included at the end


The moon was high on that warm summer night, the stars were shining and scattered across the sky perfectly. The sky was a beautiful dark blue. Inside a massive castle in a city, many people dressed in extravagant gowns and suits, walked and danced. This was a grand ball to celebrate the coranation of the young queen Rin. Congratulations had already been given and the young queen had the music started and it was a most joyous night.

With a birds eye view of the ballroom several people can be spotted in the crowd, there was the queens identical twin and servant Len, who was dancing with his queen. Near the tables filled with all kinds of fancy deserts, was a young man with perfectly blue hair, that is prince Kaito. A girl a little younger than him, with long teal hair, walks past him in a servants uniform. This dear friends is where our tale of romance begins.

For in the moment that she passes him, their eyes meet and the dance begins, the trap is set setting the dance of their hearts into motion.

The girls name is Miku, she is but a hired hand to help this grand ball work. She and her best friend Haku had been hired together to help, though they were only hired to help for a few hours. See in a little bit the staff was due to change so that they were not overworked. Miku got the first shift and the shift change was minutes away.

"Excuse me miss, you are working the ball am I right?" Kaito says before Miku disappears into the crowd to make her way back to the kitchen.

Miku pauses and turns back.

"Yes sir I am is there something I can get you?" She says and bows a little showing respect.

"Might I know your name?" He asks with a smile that most definitely reaches his deep blue eyes. Miku stands up straight holding several empty trays, and looks at who it is she is addressing and she pauses for a moment.

"Sir I am Hatsune Miku." She says blushing a little when it finally clicks that he is the prince of the neighboring kingdom that she is talking to.

Kaito smiles. "A beautiful name. When your shift is through will you join me?" Miku just stares at him for a moment wondering if this is real.

"Y-yes, I would love to join you when my shift is through." She says and he gently lifts her free hand and brings it to his lips, he softly places a kiss on her hand.

"I'll be here waiting." He says with a smile, and lets her hand go and she nods and then disappears into the crowd.

Several minutes have passed and he is staring where she stood before she disappeared. The crowd shifts a little and his eyes meet beautiful blue green eyes, all the way on the other side of the crowd.

He stands there watching as the beautiful girl with long teal hair makes her way through the crowd. Finally after what feels like and eternity miku appears before him, in a light blue gown, her long hair falling upon her back and not up like it was before.

"Ahh it seems as though I caught you right before the shift change, it was simply meant to be then." He says with smile and she nods and smiles back.

The band playing begins playing a new song, it is a happy tune that rings through the large room.

Kaito extends his hand.

"Well I forgot to say this earlier but pardon that please, I am Kaito." He says then pauses to take a breath, then he continues.

"Miss Miku it would be most enjoyable if you were to join me in a dance, then a stroll through the garden." He says.

Miku takes his hand.

"I accept your request." She says smiling as he immediately pulls her close and begins to guide her perfectly in time with the music.

"You are very beautiful Miku." He says and she blushes as they continue to dance in time with the song.

They dance for what feels like a couple hours, talking the whole time. Kaito using his charm on the young Miku who is falling for all of it.

All too soon the music ends. Miku smiles at Kaito.

"May we go for that stroll now fair maiden?" He asks with a smile. Miku nods and they head out into the gardens of the palace. They walk down the winding trail lined with rose bushes. Kaito pauses and steps off the path and grabs Miku then pulls her into a rose bush with him, once they pass through the rose bushes Miku sees the cutest little circle of rose bushes surrounding them completely.

Kaito pulls out his pocket watch and check the time.

"Its a minute till midnight." He says. Miku looks at him and he puts his hands on her waist and leans in.

"You've captured my soul." He says before his lips touch hers and she melts into the kis, as the bell tower strikes midnight.

* * *

 _Alright! That's the story I came up with for **C** anterella and **M** agnet. I hope u enjoy the mashed up song below that I used as a reference for the story, nobody has bothered to put the two songs together so I thought I would just to see if I liked it and I did so the story followed both songs. bold _**C** _is Canterella lyrics and the bold_ **M** _is magnet lyrics. each is before their won lyrics_

 **C** My wandering gaze is returned by you in this closed up world.

 **M** Deep within my heart I felt the spark to start a fire inside my heart.

 **C** your oblivious or so you'd like to think, but this spark is undeniable.

 **M** soon before I knew it burned and left me with no place to hide.

 **C** I slowly edge close while hiding this fire, closer still, you let out a sigh.

 **M** gentle, calm and yet so beautiful.

 **C** your breath leaves me in a trance. even though this seems like ordinary love, ill lay my trap so you fall for it. you though you could see through my subtle words, but your guard is broken already. just my breath is more than enough to paralyze all of your thoughts.

 **M** and I know they still think that we are too young.

 **C** you at last have let your weakness show, this is a chain and there is no escape.

 **M** tangled up inside these beautiful chains, I know myself, but I barley feel sane.

 **C** holding your life, in all of its shape, if you fight, the sound of time, will echo throughout my crime.

 **M** I want to drown in your embrace.

 **C** just assuming that we spend the night outside I know where its best to hide. you'd be violated by the scent of us.

 **M** gazing back at me with those loving eyes, and I want you to softly call my name.

 **C** our sweat, that mix a heavenly rush.

 **M** every moment I find it gets harder to restrain desire. this is love so look upon it. watch as my small flame grows higher. that feeling so unknown, has spread throughout and grown and grown. it becomes a burning longing, sweet belonging.

 **C** now I see the part that was never my goal, you've captured my soul!

 **M** hanging on a kiss really pulls us back down again.

 **C** just assuming that we spend the night I (you) know where its best to hide, you'd (I'd) be violated by the scent of us, our sweat that mix a heavenly rush.


End file.
